


Hiding Away

by T3hG33k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3hG33k/pseuds/T3hG33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is captured while on the run and Snape pronounces her dead. She's taken to a safe house where she'll be forced to live alone. Or will she? Rated M just in case, ignores most of HBP and DH. Takes place about a year after when the final battle *would* have been had I followed the proper time line. Rated M for now, I haven't decided if it will be come an E yet or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything identifiable from the Harry Potter series is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I make nothing off this, wouldn't it be nice if I did? 
> 
> Authors Note: I won't be updating this on a set schedule but I will try and be consistent!

Severus Snape was a cautious man, he had no choice but to be. The rapid progression of the war over the last six months had done nothing to lessen that caution. Despite best efforts Voldemort had taken over the ministry completely. The Golden Trio had been on the search for the remaining Horcrux for nearing two years before she was taken. No one was certain what the remaining two would do without her brilliance. Dumbledore, as usual, had the utmost faith in Harry. Severus did not. 

Standing at the window of his bedroom at Spinners End he sighed before glancing to the girl in her potion induced slumber on his bed, still wrapped securely in his traveling cloak. Albus and Poppy were scheduled to arrive via floo shortly. Pinching the bridge of his nose he knew things were going to get much worse before they got any better. He had done what he could to make her comfortable, the induced sleep would at least help her not remember the early after effects of the Cruciatis. He hadn't been able to do anything about the wound on her arm complements of Bellatrix, no one would be able to. 

The sound of the floo activating pulled him out of his thoughts as he left the room and warded the door shut. Silent footfalls carried him down the stairs and into the sitting room where he glanced to the head of Albus in the flames. His only greeting was a simple question, “What was the last potion I prepared for you, and who was it for?” 

“A vial of Felix Felicis to be passed on to a young man in need of a bit of luck”

Pulling his wand he removed the wards and stepped back to allow Albus and Poppy to enter, offering the matron a hand to take her bag. 

“Oh Severus! Where is she? Are you injured as well?” Poppy was bustling about him the moment he'd relieved her of her bag, wand drawn and diagnostic spells weaving over his frame.

“This way.” Leading the pair back up the stairs he removed the wards and opened the door, the room lit only by the crackling fire. “I've given her a dreamless sleep and bandaged her arm. The wound won't heal with magic...” Poppy continued to run her spells and he waved her off, “Merlin woman I'm fine...tend to the girl!”

Giving the younger man a look she snatched her bag and headed to where she was sleeping. “If you two would wait outside please?”

Severus opened his mouth to complain when Albus laid a hand on his arm and led him back out into the hallway closing the door behind them. “What happened Severus? How were you able to get her out?”

He began pacing, “I was called to...verify her identity. I had to let them torture her Albus, stand by and watch as they tried to pry information out of her. I don't know where or how she learned it, or if it was a natural defense, but after hours of torture she kept the Dark Lord out of her head. He had her thrown...quite literally mind you...into a cell. I convinced him to let me try, after an hour I informed him that she had died during the interrogation. As punishment for killing her before he had finished using her for entertainment he let Bellatrix have her fun with my person, and told me to remove the body. She can't be seen in public again Albus. If anyone were to catch word of her being alive, my own life will be forfeit.”

“Don't worry my boy. We'll take care of it. I assume her staying here is out of the question?” 

“Yes. I never know when he is going to send that rat to invade my home again. You'll need to move her as soon as it can be arranged.” 

“And we've no further information on what this last Horcrux could be? Or where?”

“You know I know nothing Albus! If I bloody well did I'd destroy the blasted thing myself!”

“Calm yourself Severus. I was merely asking. I'll arrange a safe house and send you the location. I trust you can take care of transporting her there? I'll be sure it's stocked and ready. Tell Poppy I've gone on ahead will you?”

With a simple nod he allowed the old man to show himself out before leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. He wasn't certain how long he'd been standing there when he felt Poppy gently shaking him. 

“Severus? Severus wake up. You can't sleep here in the hall all night...”

Opening his eyes he took a moment to focus on the witch in front of him. “How is she?”

“She'll be alright...I had to wake her, but she's back to sleep now. Would you like me to stay to administer the rest of her potions tonight? There are only a few she'll need to take twice more before morning...”

“No no. Go on. Is she at least...dressed now?”

“She is though she has kept a death grip on your cloak. Do be gentle with her. She's still quite terrified I think.”

With a nod he reached out for her bag once more and led her back downstairs to the floo. “Albus went on ahead to set up a safe house for Miss Granger. I shall call if I...we need anything.”

“Severus. Please take care of yourself... Are you certain you don't need anything else before I go?”

“I'm fine. Off with you woman.” Ushering the matron through the floo he pulled the wards back up and dropped into his armchair heavily. Unbuttoning his frock coat, he slipped the cravat from its place around his neck and opened the top few buttons of his shirt. No sleep would be had tonight that much was certain. Summoning the bottle of fire whiskey from the table across the room, foregoing a glass he took a long draw wincing slightly against the burn. 

After a second pull from the bottle he banished it back to the table and leaned back closing his eyes for just a few moments. Shrugging out of his jacket he banished it to the coat rack and settled a bit deeper into the comfort of the seat under his chair. No sooner had he begun to relax when the screams from the floor above wrenched him from his seat and had him taking the stairs two at a time. Damn Poppy! She should have dosed the girl again!

Flinging the door open he came to a halt at the side of his bed looking at the thrashing form upon it. “Miss Granger... wake up...” He didn't want to startle her too much, but he needed to bring her out of it as well. “Miss Granger!”

She hadn't responded and he contemplated his options. With a grimace he knelt on the bed and took her arms in his hands giving her a gentle shake. “Miss Granger!”

With a startled yelp she threw her arms around his neck clinging tightly to him. “P..p..professor?”

“Yes Miss Granger. You're safe now, though why Madam Pomfrey didn't give you a dose dreamless sleep, I'll never understand.”

“I..I...asked...her not to.” She held a bit tighter to the man who knelt stiffly on the bed his hands still on her upper arms. Pressing her face to the curve of his neck. 

“I do need to breathe...if you could loosen your grip it would be greatly appreciated.”

“Sorry sir.” Her words came as a mere whisper as she let go of her former professor and scrambled back across the bed curling around herself and pulling his cloak back into place around her shoulders. 

Reaching over to the bedside table he collected the bottles and read their labels. “You need to take your potions.”

Uncapping the first one he measured out the dose and held it out to her, when she extended a trembling hand he sighed and leaned forward bringing it to her lips and tipping the contents into her mouth. The second potion followed and he set the vials back on the night stand. Clearing his throat he glanced to her again, “The...bathroom is directly across the hall if you should need it. Would you like dreamless sleep?”

Shaking her head she slowly lay back down with her head on the pillow. 

“I'll be in the bedroom to the left of this one should you need anything.” Standing he began heading for the door. 

“Professor?” 

Stopping he glanced back over his shoulder, “Yes?”

“Will you stay? Until I fall asleep?”

Running a hand over his face slowly he nodded. “If you wish.” Picking up a simple comb he trasnfigured it into a chair and set it next to the bed. Bending forward he untied his boots and slipped them off and stretched his legs out in front of him. “Get some rest Miss Granger. Dumbledore is setting up a safe house and we will be heading there come morning.”

“Yes sir.” Knees drawn close to her chest and the weight of his cloak wrapped around her she lay silently on her side watching him until she drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Cottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you for all your reviews! I thought I should note that I most likely won't publish new chapters on any set day or within a set time frame. I've got 3 little ones that keep me fairly occupied and I write when I can. I'll also admit I am completely winging this and have no major plot in mind. We'll see where it goes together!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own them...I wish I did

The sunlight falling across her face through a crack in the curtains drew her from her fitful sleep. Turning on her side she chanced a glance at her professor, he had fallen asleep with his long legs stretched in front of him and his arms crossed over his chest. His wand was held loosely in one hand, he looked so very worn and something deep within her own chest ached. She was certain that bringing her here was far from lessening his load.

 

As she lay there staring at him contemplating life she failed to notice him open his eyes partially. “If you're finished staring Miss Granger...”

With a yelp she locked eyes with him and searched for something to say. “I...I'm sorry...sir.”

Wincing as he straightened up he merely grunted in reply. Be gentle with her Poppy said, he wasn't certain he knew how to do such a thing. “How are you feeling this morning? Have you experienced any muscle spasms?”

“Not too badly sir. I am sorry to have caused you more trouble, I...”

She was silenced by one of his hands held up in front of her. “It is far too early for this conversation and I've not had nearly enough coffee just yet. Go on and have a bath, I'll find you...something to wear and leave it outside the bathroom door.”

“Yes sir.” Moving towards the side of the bed she gingerly extended her legs and took a few moments to stand up, though she had the hospital gown on now she still kept the cloak wrapped tightly around her. It was comforting, while she had been spared the humiliation of being raped, she hadn't been spared having her clothes torn to shreds. After a moment to let the room stop spinning she began to take measured steps towards the door.

“Miss Granger?”

Stopping she leaned against the door to look back at him questioningly.

“In the cabinet under the sink there are some potions. Empty what is left of the green in your bath water, it will help the spasms. I'm afraid there might not be much for your hair but there is soap.”

“Thank you sir.” With a faint nod she moved into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. While she trusted him, she was used to holidays at the Burrow where she'd quickly learned to lock and ward the door if she wanted any privacy.

He watched her go before leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “What a fecking nightmare!”

Moving to his dresser he pulled out a change of clothes for himself and quickly changed, casting a basic cleansing charm over himself before looking for something...anything suitable for Hermione to wear. A part of him was wishing he'd never thrown all of his mothers clothes out all those years ago. With a sigh he pulled out a pair of trousers and a dark grey tshirt he'd had for years in the back of the drawer. As for underthings...that was out of his range. He transfigured the pants and shirt down considerably and carried them to the bathroom door. As the water turned off he gave a soft knock. “Miss Granger I'm leaving some clothes out here...once you're finished I'll transfigure them a bit better for you. Come downstairs when you're ready if you would...”

He barely heard her “Yes sir” before setting the clothes upon the floor and venturing to the kitchen. He needed coffee, and something to eat. Not that he had much in the house, he hoped he could fix up something. Rummaging through the cupboards he found a tin of beans, he had bread for toast, some eggs, and of course there was jam. It would have to do. He set to work, a pot of tea as well as coffee were made and he stood sipping from a mug as he cooked the eggs.

She had done as he said and poured the thick green liquid into the tub, and oh was she ever so glad she did. She also now knew where the scent that clung to his robe came from. As that realization dawned on her she frowned, that meant he needed this often. How much pain was he in to have to use such a specialized pain reliever that often?

Doing her best to keep her hair out of the water for now she cleaned herself and let the potion do it's job. She'd have to wash her hair when she was moved to...wherever she was going. Hopefully the Headmaster would be able to supply her with what she'd need. Stepping out of the tub she wrapped the some what thin grey towel around her body and slowly opened the door. Grabbing the pile of clothes she began to dress, glad the shirt was rather loose, the pants however were going to need help. She'd lost quite a bit of weight while they were on the run, and she had been somewhat thin to begin with. Gathering the hospital gown and his robe she carried them back to the bedroom and laid them both over the back of the chair he'd slept in before slowly venturing downstairs, holding the pants up with one hand.

The sounds and smells of food cooking led her to the kitchen where she stopped standing in the doorway. “Sir? Could you make these pants a bit smaller please? Just...just the pants. She was grateful the bandages on her arm had a water repelling charm on them, she wasn't ready to look at the skin there just yet.

He plucked his wand off the counter and turned to face her, transfiguring the pants to fit her waist as well as shortening them. She needed to eat, it looked as if she hadn't eaten a proper meal in months, which he realized she probably hadn't. “Sit Miss Granger, breakfast is almost ready. Tea or coffee?”

“Tea please...just a bit of sugar and milk if you've got it handy. Thank you.” Sitting in the chair she glanced around the room before simply gazing at the table in front of her. When the table was replaced with a plate of food followed by a mug of tea she looked up once again.

“It's not much, but I hadn't intended on being here so I've not been to shop. Eat.”

The rest of the meal was silent save the clinking of silverware on plates. After the first bite she couldn't stop herself from clearing the plate. Something she would probably be sorry for later, but at the moment the ability to care was long gone.

“I told you last night you'd be going to a safe house... Miss Granger the Dark Lord believes you are dead and that I have disposed of your body. You will not be able to use magic while you're in hiding.” He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest, “magic can be traced, and even with the wards Dumbledore will no doubt put around your location, and those I will add to them we cannot take the chance of you being found. I do not wish to die...” At least just not yet.  
“Sir? Why can't... why can't I stay here? I won't be a bother. I'll keep quiet and out of your way.”

“You can't stay here because I never know when the Dark Lord will see fit to send Wormtail back to my home as a … gift I will be forced to graciously accept.”

As the floo roared to life, he ushered her into a dark pantry and vanished the dishes except for his cup of coffee. She wasn't able to hear much as he unwarded the floo and questioned the person attempting to come through. It seemed like she had been in there for hours when the door opened and Professor Snape waved a hand for her to exit the cramped room. 

“Dumbledore is here.”

He had been almost...nice this morning and now he was sneering again. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times before shaking her head and passing through to the sitting room. “Headmaster.”

“Ah Miss Granger, I trust you're feeling a bit better?”

“Yes sir.”

“Please do sit down, we have much to discuss. Severus? You are going to join us are you not?” Albus smiled at the young girl as he ushered her to the threadbare couch and eased her down onto it as if she were made of spun glass.

“If I must Headmaster.” Leaning against the door frame he motioned for them to continue.

Withdrawing a small tin from his pocket Albus held it out, “Lemon drop?”

“Enough with the damned sweets, let's get on with it...” Severus ground out pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Right then... I've secured a location for you Miss Granger. I'm afraid it's rather small and remote but you'll be quite safe there. I've gathered all that I think you should need...but I must stress you will be unable to use any magic at all. Only three people will know of your whereabouts. Myself, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey. I won't lie to you. I do not know how long you will be required to stay and it's going to be very secluded living. Of course I will do what I can to insure that you are kept up to date on the current happenings. Perhaps there will be some research you can do. We shall see.”

With her gaze fixed on her hands folded in her lap she nodded without looking up, “Yes sir.”

“Then we shall leave shortly. Severus I'd like you to accompany us. A cloak would be advised.”  
With a grunt Severus summoned his cloak and boots from upstairs, “I trust you brought a pair of shoes for the girl at least?”

“No, but I'm sure we can come up with something can't we?” Raising his wand, Albus glanced around the room for something to transfigure, his gaze landing on the boots now residing in Severus' hand.

“Don't even think about it or it will be the last thought you ever have.” Pulling his boots on he moved to the closet behind the door and produced a pair of trainers in decent condition and a second cloak. Tossing the shoes at Albus he held the cloak out to Hermione.

Once all were suitably dressed they stepped out the back door into the well concealed garden. Severus and Hermione both took hold of Albus and were apparated away.

“Now Miss Granger...welcome to your new home. Let us get inside.”

Hermione had hardly heard him, she had immediately turned to take in her surroundings. He was leaving her on an island. A very small island at that. Closing her eyes she scrubbed her hands over her face hoping it was some sort of joke.

“Miss Granger...I do believe the Headmaster is awaiting us inside.” His voice was barely above a whisper and spoken next to her ear. She jumped, her head nearly colliding with his nose in the process.

“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

“Do stop apologizing and get in the bloody cottage if you'd please.”

She opened her mouth to speak before wisely shutting it again and turning to enter the house. Two bedrooms, small bedrooms, a small sitting room and a kitchen with a small table and two chairs. A bathroom which at least thankfully had a full tub and not just a shower.

“Madam Pomfrey has packed you a trunk of clothes and other personal items she felt you may need. There are three journals on the table, each one will allow you contact with one of the three of us. Simply write in your journal and we will receive the message in one of our own. Severus yours is awaiting you at Hogwarts. I'll just leave you to settle in. Severus if you would check and reinforce the wards before you go?”

“Yes yes. I'll take care of it.”

As Albus left Hermione dropped onto the small couch and let her head rest in her hands, her elbows on her knees. Much like his position this morning. Severus watched her silently for a few moments before turning to take care of the wards. No one would find her if he had any way to prevent it. Moving outside he extended the wards to cover a good deal of the area behind the cottage, at least she'd be able to venture outside that way. When he returned nearly quarter of an hour later his trousers, shirt, and cloak were neatly folded and sitting on the coffee table, his trainers on the floor beside them. Hermione was silently standing in front of one of the small windows over looking the sea. “Thank you for your kindness Professor.”

“Miss Granger...” he began, unsure of what exactly he wanted to say. He knew she was far more of a social creature than he had ever been, even if in her own way she was a bit of a loner as well. “I...”

“It's alright sir. I understand. It's for my own safety, hopefully soon this war will end and we can all be free.”

“Quite.” Taking a few moments he pondered a few things. “Did Poppy pack a cloak for you? I've extended the wards to cover the entire walled area behind the cottage completely, beyond that there is coverage but it's not as thorough.” At her nod he continued, “And I'm assuming shoes as well?” 

“Yes sir, I believe she's got everything.”

“Would you like some books perhaps?” Why was he dallying? Why did he even care? He hadn't figured out the answer to either quite yet, and wasn't sure he ever would.

“That would be lovely sir...whenever. Whenever you have a spare moment to drop some by I'd appreciate it.”

With a nod he opened the front door, “I'll be back shortly. No one can enter this house save the four of us.” Shutting the door behind him she heard the soft pop of his departure and waited.

When he didn't return by dinner time she began to worry. As the spasms overtook her body that night while she lay in bed she wished she had his healing potion. When he didn't arrive the following morning she penned a note to him in the journal that bore a cauldron on the front.

It was four days before she received a reply. It was short and to the point. I've been delayed, I shall try and come soon.

“Well no shit you've been delayed! I figured that myself you know!” She shouted at the journal before slamming it shut and letting herself out the back door to pace the garden as she had done every day since her arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know! It’s been...a really really long time. And I could give you a whole list of reasons why, but I won’t. I also won’t make promises as to when I’ll update again, I will however try to do so soon. A short chapter here, but it’s something at least ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I’d not be broke :-p

Three days later Hermione woke to find a stack of books, a bag from Asda, a few labeled potion bottles and a folded sheet of parchment on the small dining room table. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she plucked the parchment off the stack and opened it. 

__

Miss Granger,  
Here are the books as promised, as well as many Muggle items the Headmaster no doubt forgot to see that the safe house was equipped with. Do take care to not waste the potions needlessly, I do not know when I will be able to replace them.

Direct, and to the point. At least it wasn’t in the same red ink she was used to seeing his handwriting in. Setting the note down she picked each book up one at a time. A smile crossing her features as she realized they were the books she would have needed to take her NEWTs. Often she had wished they had stayed in school for their seventh year rather than deciding they could finish when Voldemort was gone, but now what’s done was done. Lifting each bottle she examined them carefully, they were fairly standard and at least nothing she would need to ask for help on at least . Dittany, Blood Replenishing Potion, Pain Relief Potion, Dreamless Sleep, and with a laugh she read the last bottle. It was a potion to be added to her shampoo, the label simple read “Add to shampoo to tame the hair”. 

Collecting the bottles she took them to the bathroom and stored them away, and returned to the bag. With a smirk she noted the undetectable extension charm as she stuck her arm in and there was seemingly no bottom. Pulling out the first object she grabbed it was a bar of chocolate. With a content sigh she set it on the table and continued. Various food items were pulled from the bag, not one but three hair brushes and two combs, a full pack of hair elastics. When she pulled out the tampons and the bag of pads she turned four shades of red before realizing that no matter how embarrassing the thought of her Potions Professor buying her sanitary products was, he had to have gone through the store to buy them. Setting them aside she carefully picked the bag up and tipped it towards her a cd player and a small stack of cds slid out of the bag. She had never pegged Severus Snape as the kind, thoughtful type. Oh she knew how he walked both sides of the line for them. She knew how many times he had saved their lives, how often he risked his own without a second thought, but kind and thoughtful wasn’t something she had ever added to his list of traits. Once everything was put away she pulled the journal simply labeled with a small potion bottle towards her and plucked the quill from it’s resting spot as she opened to the first blank page.

__

Professor,  
Thank you so very much for the delivery. I’m only sorry I wasn’t awake to thank you properly. I can’t tell you how much it all means to me. How are you doing sir? How are the others progressing? Is there anything I can do from here to help? 

Hermione Granger

Not expecting a reply anytime soon she set the Journal back in its place and glanced out the window with a sigh. She supposed she should eat something today, perhaps read a book or three. A hobby. What she needed was to come up with a hobby. Grabbing the closest thing to her she flipped the cover open absently and began writing.

__

Possible Hobbies  
Writing  
Drawing  
Painting  
Instrument of some sort

It was at that moment that the very book under her hands began to warm and she found, much to her embarrassment, that she had been writing her list in the notebook she’d only just put away. With a groan she watched as the words formed on the page.

__

Miss Granger,  
While I understand your sheer lack of anything to ‘do’, I must ask that you resist writing nonsense in this journal. I’m sure there should be a blank one in one of the drawers in the kitchen, not linked to any of your professors. As I’m sure you are now aware these warm as a message is left, and fishing in my pocket in the middle of class is not something I chose to do regularly.  
To answer your questions, no there is nothing to my knowledge that you can do at the moment. Nothing has changed, and how I am matters not. However as you limited your questions to only three, I shall appease you and tell you that I am currently wishing I had set these dunderheaded idiots to book work today and not a practical.  
As to your hobbies, read your books and study for Merlin's sake isn’t that what you lived for in school? Make a list and I shall attempt to acquire whatever you need as soon as I am able. As term has begun again, I am not certain when exactly that shall be. 

With a grin, Hermione considered her next words carefully.

__

Professor Snape,  
As I remember your class quite fondly I know that you are no doubt either brooding over a student at the moment or sitting behind your desk appearing thoroughly bored while completely prepared to stop a cauldron from exploding. What if I told you that how you are does matter?  
I’m surprised you remember my study habits, it’s widely known I am not your favourite student. However, yes I do love to study, but there are simply only so many hours in a day that even I can do that. I’ll make a list as soon as I figure out what I need. Thank you again for everything.

Hermione Granger

The reply was nearly instantaneous, she knew she shouldn’t get used to it. He was a busy man and she knew there was no way he could continue to entertain her like this all the time.  
_Miss Granger,  
Did I not just inform you that I do not wish to be fishing about in my pockets all day long? I have been a spy for longer than you’ve been alive, I know many things. I’m going to take it that the books I’ve left are beneath your level if you’ve nothing to do but pester me. I shall do better to challenge you next time if that’s the case. If you don’t wish to read why not tend the garden out back? Be certain to challenge your body as well as your muscles, you never know when you will be needed on the front lines again so to speak. And for heavens sake girl, don’t presume to know what my favourite anything is._

PS. Go outside the weather is decent for a change.

 

Professor Snape,  
Did you just tell me to go outside? I could happily stay inside for the next year or two after two years camping with the boys thank you very much.

Miss Granger,  
Go.Outside. Enjoy the sun without worrying about those two idiots harming themselves.

Professor Snape,  
They are not idiots...simply not quite as intelligent as me. And fine! I’m going!

And she did. Outside into the small back yard where she found a shovel, watering can, and a small box with various packets of vegetable seeds next to the door. He’d given her something to do after all. With a smirk she set to work.

 

Severus glanced up at his class, carefully concealing the small grin that formed each time the journal warmed under his hand. He’d never admit it to anyone that asked, but he had enjoyed their short back and forth. He knew she was going to be bored and lonely. Albus may write now and then if he thought about it or if she asked him something directly. Poppy may check in on her now and then, but he knew that neither would offer her the conversation she desired. Yet another task he would take on his plate, though at least this one may prove some small measure of entertainment.


	4. Quick Note!

Hello!  
I'm not usually a fan of notes in place of chapters but, I hope to be back to this soon! I promise I haven't given up on it. The school year is starting to wind down for the kiddos so I'll have more time on my hands here soon! <3 to you all and many huge thanks for the kudos and reviews!


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I'm trying to find my write-jo again. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often again!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Severus Snape would not have died if I did, of that much I can assure you.

He sat at his desk looking over the journal that lay before him. They had been corresponding for weeks now. Months really if he thought about it. They no longer used titles and most often their notes were simply signed with a letter. Dare he admit, even to himself, that he may just consider her a friend? That term was one he seldom used and yet he found that he would tell her just about anything she wanted. Which is precisely what he was currently forming the words to do. 

How were her friends? He couldn’t very well tell her they were a pair of bumbling idiots without her. Ginevra was a poor substitute even if she was intelligent, they were closer to finishing their goal that much was sure. He spun the black quill between his fingers. He wanted to tell her he was going to die, that much was certain. He wanted to admit he was afraid of it for the first time in as long as he could remember. This...friendship had changed things. Given him a will to live, but the Dark Lord was growing increasingly more agitated. There wasn’t much for Severus to report most days which left him at the end of a wand writhing on the floor in pain. Drawing a breath he dipped his pen into the inkwell and began writing.

__

H-  
I wish I had more to tell you. Your friends seem to be getting closer to accomplishing their goal. I still have no firm idea as to what it is, and I don’t dare to ask you because you will tell me. Miss Lovegood and Longbottom were captured...again for her it seems. I am hoping to help them...but I am uncertain if I will be able to pull it off. I am not a favourite of his of late and have no favours to ask. 

He paused in his writing as he contemplated things. Pinching the bridge of his nose he put pen to paper once more. 

__

Winky will be bringing the batteries you requested along with your usual groceries. I won’t bother to ask what they are for, I dare say I don’t wish to know. She is still the only one we can trust to keep this secret, of late she’s been asking to stay with you but it’s far too dangerous for her to disappear completely. 

There are other matters I wish to discuss. Doing so through this is not a preferred method but it will have to do. I fear I won’t be long for this world, not with how things are of late. I wish to...thank you… for our correspondence. I shall endeavour to stay alive of course, for the first time in a long while I feel the desire to do so, I have instructed Poppy that she is to take up correspondence with you much more regularly should I expire. When this is over, if I should be gone you will have...I have left… there is a will held in trust that shall explain things. I am being summoned now, I will try and write again tomorrow.  
-S

 

He shrunk the notebook and tucked it into the small pocket inside his waistcoat. It was one place he knew it would be safe, no one would find it even if he perished and his clothes were searched. Drawing a breath he left through the dark passageways, many only known to himself and ‘that meddling old goat’ as he preferred to refer to Dumbledore these days and out onto the grounds and just beyond before disapparating and reappearing at Malfoy manor. 

The meeting seemed to drag on. He feigned indifference at the announcement that Miss Lovegood was once again a guest in the basement. Though this time she was accompanied by Longbottom. He was supposed to return when summoned to ‘interview’ them. A task he wasn’t looking forward to. He knew he could get them out...but it would be the end of him if he did. When he returned to the school he trudged towards his quarters. He knew Dumbledore would be waiting for him. He knew that he would want memories, and he knew the old man would most likely tell him to tamper with memories and try to ‘convince’ Voldemort to let them go. It wouldn’t work this time. She had been caught too many times already. The only thing that kept him upright was the warming of the now tiny journal against his chest. She had written back.

It was nearly three hours before he left Severus alone. Pouring himself a healthy measure of firewhiskey he pulled his coat off and threw it over the back of a chair, loosened his collar and unshrunk the journal. Dropping down into a worn high back chair he let a sigh pass his lips as he flipped through the pages absently.

__

S-  
Don’t you dare think about dying on me! Do you understand? Aren’t there potions you can make? You’re still taking anti-venom right? Carrying some with you? Blood replenishing potions? I know they won’t stop an Avada but please tell me you’re doing something to at least protect yourself somewhat. Please Severus. Please tell me you have something planned?

-H

He let the journal come to rest on his lap as he rested his head back against the chair. Tipping back the firewhisky he grimaced as it burned all the way down. Summoning his quill with the flick of his wrist when it landed in his palm, he set the glass down on a stack of books and contemplated an answer. 

__

H-  
I do have a small kit in my breast pocket, same place your journal is usually located. I have a portkey on me as well. A few actually to different places. I cannot guarantee my outcome. Miss Lovegood and Longbottom have been caught...again for her. I mean to get them out but it may mean my life is forfeit. I have been able to get her out in the past but I will be the only one allowed to see her this time...as the traitor has not yet been found in the past escapes. I am tired. I don’t wish to go...but I don’t know what will happen. I will do my best to continue breathing. 

-S

He didn’t bother moving from his chair for bed. He’d be up in a few hours anyways. No point in going out of his way. Closing the journal he shrunk it again and returned it to his pocket. He would keep it safe, as if it were the very woman in question he was concealing. Sleep found him faster than he anticipated and he was quite nearly late for breakfast in the morning. He had a bit of a new determination driving him. The will to live.


End file.
